pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
RED (HDN)
This article is about a character from Hyperdimension Neptunia series. For P.M.'s created female superstar, see RED. RED, previously stylized as Red, is an additional character/party member from Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She is a young tomboyish girl whose goal is to find wives for herself. She represents the company Red Entertainment. Appearance RED is a young girl with a short stature and childlike physique. Despite her physique, she is well-endowed. She has a very fair skin color and black eyes. She has bright red hair with some of it from the left side of head worn in a fashion similar to a side of a ribbon, held by a black ribbon with yellow beads on the end. She has white highlights on her bangs on the right side and on the end of the tied hair on the left side. Overall, RED's clothing fashion consists of something similar to Chinese attires. She wears a dark grey and black, collared, sleeveless vest with gold trimming and red stitching. On the top back of her vest is a red circular-like logo. On her chest is a golden trimmed, light blue Magatama. A smaller version of the Magatama is also behind the bottom of the back of her vest. She wears a red detached sleeves with cherry blossom flower patterns and has a black. On the top of her sleeves are black frills, and at the near bottom end are golden five-petaled patterns with golden linings at the top and bottom of the patterns. A scaly, golden Chinese dragon with red eyes is wrapped once around her belly area. She wear a golden trimmed, red skirt designed like it's separated into five large petal-shaped sections. The skirt contains cherry blossom flower patterns similar to her sleeves. She also wears black tight shorts with red linings at the bottom. She wears red, textile ankle cuffs with cherry blossom flower patters similar to her sleeves and skirt. She wears short black socks that only reach through her ankle cuffs. On her feet are red getas with light brown wooden bases and a Magatama, similar to the ones on her chest, on the straps on each side. Personality Always hunting for wives, RED is a cheery, enthusiastic, yet childish girl. Shown through her disposition towards IF, she is determined to impress her claimed wives, especially her "Wifey Number 1," and will do daring things to do so, including rounding up monsters for her "wifey" to fight "for her heart's content." She has no sense of danger or at least chooses to ignore it, which can be seen through her going through a ropeway and a factory conveyor belt. She even considers going on top of a monster to "stay loyal to her wifey." Her wife-hunting antics are revealed to have came from the various games she plays. Trivia * RED's name is an acronym, hinted by the all-caps way her name is presented, the acronym being "Royal Emperor Dragon". * One of the name of her events, "LEFT 4 RED," is a reference to Left 4 Dead. * RED's attacks are puns and references to yo-yo techniques. Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Makers